The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Wireless communication in aircraft and other vehicles typically maximizes re-use of the terrestrial standards and best practices developed to solve the complexities faced by laptop computer clients connecting to a Wireless Access Point (WAP) in buildings. However, terrestrial solutions are generally insufficient since aircraft transmissions must adhere to aircraft regulations (e.g., FAA, EASA), multiple country regulations (e.g., FCC, ETSI), airframer requirements (e.g., Boeing, Airbus), and airline policies. Each airline has a different mix of requirements and solutions matching their set of country flag, aircraft type and countries in their routes, which aren't accounted for in terrestrial standards.
Thus, there is still a need for systems and methods for systems and methods for wireless communication in aircraft that account for varying regulations depending on area of use, for example.